Snapped
by Foy the Snooze Button
Summary: What I think it takes to make the Konoha's happiest villager snap. Contains gore, torture, blood. Do not read if you find the listed offensive! I warned you!


**There is no other chapter but there may be a sequel if I get enough reviews and follows. This story is a product of what happens when I watch a horror movie…at night…alone. Ye of soft minds and hearts do not read for this story contains blood, gore, torture and death. I may never write this sort of story again, key word 'may.'**

 **So, presenting…**

 **Snapped**

Footsteps echoed through the empty halls of **The Konoha Mental Institution** , the man looked forward and ignored the sounds coming from the doors he was passing. He kept walking until he came to the end of the hall and found a flight of stairs going down.

The institution was built and patients were organized according to priority or level of his/her mental instability. The patient he was coming to see was one of the worst cases he has ever seen in his more than 30 years as a psychiatrist. The man had blonde hair that held no shine and a doctor's coat and black ANBU pants and a plain black long sleeved shirt underneath the long coat. He would still be considered handsome but more of aged and weary.

He reached the lowest level of the institution and sighed tiredly. He walked a few feet more until he came upon a large black solid steel door covered in seals and booby trapped to the teeth, not to prevent someone from going in, but to keep who was in, _in_.

The doctor bit his thumb and smeared it over the door and waited for the sound of chains dropping before he pushed himself in and sealed the door quickly.

The sound he encountered, as per norm, was cackling.

"Oh, Kurama you crack me up!" the voice laughed madly before he cleared his throat, "lookie here, Dr. Inoichi is here to check if I'm still _crazy_."

"How are you feeling today, Naruto-kun" the now identified Dr. Inoichi asked the child. His full name was Inoichi Yamanaka; he was the head doctor in the institution as well as the clan head for the Yamanaka's, the mind walker clan. He was personally commanded by the Sandaime Hokage to see into whether the child had any possible chance, even the slightest, of recovering. So far the chances were very bleak.

"I'm very good, Inoichi and I'm also very sane," The boy answered. "Now can you get me out of here, it's _boring._ "

"You have to prove to me you are stable first" the experienced doctor answered.

Naruto sat in the far corner of the room. The only part of the room washed in darkness. If Inoichi was to ask a completely honest and curious question, he would ask how a room painted egg shell white could have a pitch black corner but he just pushed that to a far corner in his mind; the child was reputed for doing the impossible. All the Yamanaka could see was the boy's innocent sky blue eyes. "Kurama told me a knock knock joke today; he said I should tell you because, you know, you can't see him. Wanna hear?"

The man perked up at this, this was the first time the boy had offered to tell him a joke in his one year stay in the institution. If he was asked the reason he was laughing he would just wave it off and laugh again. "Yes, Naruto-kun, I'd like to hear."

The child named Naruto cleared his throat then he giggled quietly, he then whispered for _someone_ to shut up before he started. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

" _Release_ …" the boy chirped,

"…release who?"

Instantly the boys formerly blue eyes turned blood red with slit pupils and he lunged at the doctor from inside the black patch in the room but was held back by thick steel chains and of course fuinjutsu seals wrapped around his chest, stomach and arms which were also wrapped tight in a black strait jacket. The doctor did not flinch at Naruto's attempt; it was most definitely not the first time he did it.

The boy snarled and spat "release me from this damn room or when I escape I will _find_ you and kill your family before I kill you _and then_ I would kill all the inhabitants of this wretched village…" his threat was cut off by the blonde doctor activating a seal on his wrist in case the child had ever gone this far, which was a lot of times. The child fell on his knees and grunted in displeasure before he slinked back into his dark corner and growled loudly. The brief glimpse the doctor was allowed showed that the boy was still eating. He was also blonde but his was more vibrant, he had 3 whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek and he was tanned slightly.

The circumstances for Naruto Uzumaki being brought into the mental institution was widely known and popularly broad casted throughout Konoha. Most took the news horribly, regretting how blind they were because the news was also accompanied by the irate Hokage finally announcing the boys true heritage as the Minato Namikaze's only son, saying that they have 'betrayed the Yondaime Hokage by mistreating his legacy'. From there on most just pieced it together what the old man had said. The thing they all had in common was that they had all royally fucked up.

 _Flashback_

We find the main focus of our story curled up under his bed, hiding from the two chunin who were trying to break into his apartment; they pounded on his door mercilessly before it was knocked down.

"Where are you, _child_ " a nasally voice echoed in the hollow and almost empty apartment room. The owner of the voice walked about, looking into the bathroom and hissed in dissatisfaction, "we won't hurt you. We just want to give you some tips on how to graduate the academy's exam."

Now Naruto may be a lot of things: oblivious, loud, etc. but he was not dumb. He could practically taste the dislike the man held for him, he slid a little bit deeper under his bed and tried to make himself as small as possible. He saw some feet pass his bed and some other feet before the first walked by but stopped half way. The feet seemed to show that the man was looking around then the man looked under the bed and smiled evilly. He wore a standard chunin uniform, he also had white hair. _'Mizuki-sensei…'_ he was not the first person to speak, he was the silent second intruder.

"Oi Ginsai-san I've found him," his teacher said to the first speaker. The second pair of feet walked to the bed and the person bent down, he was a lean man with wiry black hair and he too wore the standard chunin uniform. The man grinned at the boy which sent shivers down his spine.

"Looks like he's stuck in there, Mizuki-san, lets help the demon out."

The two men stood up and quite easily tossed the bed aside, exposing the wide eyed boy who was still yet to speak. He shuffled backwards to the wall, his eyes pleading.

"Demons don't deserve mercy" Ginsai sneered; he looked at Mizuki, nodded and looked back at the boy, "I'm afraid you won't be able to make it to the academy tomorrow…or ever." With those words he charged to the boy and punched him in his stomach. The boy doubled over and grunted in pain, he looked at Mizuki with tears in his eyes and pleaded.

"Please Mizuki-sensei, I'm not a demon."

The man walked over to the child, knelt down and so that he was eye level with him and grinned widely. He reached over and ruffled his hair before he hit a nerve cluster on Naruto's neck and watched in satisfaction as he fell limp on the ground. He stood back up and spoke "demons don't deserve mercy, Kyuubi." He looked at his partner in crime "no going back, just like we planned." His partner smiled and gagged the boy and tied him up with ninja wire tightly before he carried the boy on his sturdy shoulder and ran out the door with Mizuki at his tail.

The next day would see that the child named Naruto did not show up in the academy no matter how long Iruka bent the rules to give him time to show up. His classmates jeered at his cowardice, all except a timid Hyuuga who kept looking out the window even when she had collected her own head band.

Strangely enough, the class's second teacher was not present for the exams. She could still remember the looks of loathing Mizuki would send the blonde when he thought no one was looking.

 **A cave in the forest of death**

The absent child could be seen tied onto a table with his hands tied overhead and covered in chakra suppression seals. The two men stood in front of the still knocked out boy. Mizuki went through some hand seals _'water release: water bullet'_ and spat out four bullet like water globs at Naruto which impacted on the side of his stomach and chest. The boy grunted awake and looked around at the dimly lit room before he looked at his kidnappers.

"Nice to see that you're awake, brat" Ginsai said coolly, "guess you missed your graduation exam, oops."

The boy wanted to cry but he still remembered a promise he made to himself long ago not to. He looked around frantically and could see the faint outline of a tank of water over head and a table beside him that held all sorts of confusing tools that still looked threatening.

"How could you do this Mizuki-sensei? I haven't even pranked you before!" the boy shouted defiantly before he grunted in pain from a kunai to his left thigh. "Please sensei, if you let me go I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Believe me when I say this, Kyuubi, you wouldn't make it out of here alive." Mizuki said before he covered the boy's mouth with a filthy rag. When the boy went wide eyed at the name he chuckled, "so you don't know that you are the Kyuubi? The monster wasn't killed, he fourth sealed it into a child making the child loose his humanity and become the Kyuubi in human form."

His captors cackled humourlessly and proceed to do what they had planned.

They stabbed kunai laced with anti-coagulants into his shoulders, thigh and calf's. They punched him in the face one after the other while the boy looked at them defiantly; they twisted the kunai and kept giving him blows to the face. The boys healing factor and stamina proved to be a curse because if the bruises and black eyes formed it would heal immediately. But the boy refused to scream.

"C'mon demon, scream, beg for mercy." If looks could kill. "Don't worry, you'll break and then we'll keep torturing you until we get tired" the man cracked his neck "this first course was very appetizing." Ginsai picked up one of the tools from the table and examined it in the dim light. "Let's see what you can do without your claws." He used the tool to pluck the nails out _slowly_ , savouring the fact that the boy was now screaming and struggling. He plucked out four nails and handed it across the boy to Mizuki who plucked out the same number. The nails seemed to be growing back; the process on its own was mind numbingly painful. "Looks like we get to enjoy this again." The evil teacher continued his ministrations as the other man grabbed another weird looking device. "Now to deal with your fangs."

A whole day passed by with the cave filled with muffled screams. Naruto was covered in blood. He was refused the pleasure of blacking out because every once in a while a torture seal would activate and a lightening would course through his body or the men would shove smelling salts in his nose or Mizuki would give him another water bullet.

The boy was blubbering incoherent pleas to the smiling men. Mizuki looked outside and noticed that it was about sunset. He pulled a crank and the restraints on the boys hands tightened. He pulled out the kunai from the bloodied boy's body and watched amused as the child sighed in relief. He looked up at the tank of water hanging over them and he turned on the taps knob slightly letting drop after drop of water to splash onto the blonde's forehead once every second. The boy tried struggling but his neck was soon strapped in place and held down firmly. "I heard about this from one of the sensei's in the academy. I think it's called the water torture." He grinned down at the struggling boy, "the water should last for about a week, but don't worry we'll come by before that and re-fill it and if we feel like it we would keep you company."

"See you later, beast." And they left the sobbing boy in the cave and covered the entrance with an _'earth release: rock slide.'_

 **End torture**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Four month later**

"Where are you, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, muttered quietly as he examined the reports of his ANBU search parties. They have been searching throughout the village when the blonde did not make an appearance during the academy's graduation exam which was strange because the boy would always proclaim that he would soon become Hokage. He rubbed his forehead tiredly and puffed out a breathe in frustration, he had turned towards the picture of the smiling Yondaime but could not meet his eyes.

"Hokage-sama," he turned to the voice and nodded to the Cyclops jounin "team 7 and I are here to report on the mission from wave." He nodded again and looked at the team assembled in front of his desk. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai. The jounin sensei briefed the old Hokage on how the mission was wrongly ranked and how he fought off the holder of the kubikiribochou (the head cleaver sword) the first time they met but he was aided by a fake hunter-nin and how the man came back a week later with his accomplice and fought them. They won narrowly but had to fend of the Gato's mercenary with the aid of the mortally wounded swordsman. They thankfully won and killed Gato, freeing wave country from his grip.

"Congratulations team 7 on a job well done, you may collect the pay for an A rank mission" he handed over a signed note to Kakashi "give that to the secretary." The team bowed and made to leave "Kakashi, I'd like to speak with you" the man gave the note to Sasuke and dismissed them.

The door closed and Sarutobi activated a privacy seal.

"Did you see any sign of Naruto-kun?" the old man asked with his voice pleading.

The jounin ninja shoulders slumped in defeat and he sighed, "Nothing Hokage-sama. But sir… Asuma told me something worrying." The Hokage motioned for him to continue "he told me before I came here that he overheard one of the chunin ranting in the bar to his friends that he has put the demon brat in his place." The Hokage stood up abruptly and marched out the door with the veteran jounin following behind him trying to catch up to the man's long strides. "Hokage-sama?"

"Find that chunin and take that man to the T & I, Kakashi" the man's voice steely, "drag the man in his underwear if you have to."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

 **In a cave in the forest of death**

 _Drip drop drip drop drip drop_

The cycle seemed endless. The unfortunate boy was screaming madly, he but through the gag long ago and had been yelling bloody murder ever since. The smelling salts in his nose had dulled so, whenever his voice was too hoarse, he was allowed in a state of sleeping-in-between, sleeping awake until his throat was moist again before he would continue screaming. The men had been coming, removing a nail and punching holes all over him, sliding the blades tip on his skin. His orange jump suit was in ruins leaving him in tattered trousers turned shorts.

If he was sleeping-in-between he would 'dream' of laughing with a red and orange fox with nine tails. Trading jokes with it and their ideas on murder. Like now.

The seal that the Yondaime placed on Naruto bind the Kyuubi and Naruto together for life, this binding also extended to Naruto's mental state. "I mean if there is a way to remove the heart so quick to keep the guy alive so he could swallow it, I would so do that to Ginsai." Our blonde said to the sitting fox. The fox grinned down at him and laughed from behind his cage.

"Of course there's a way to do that, idiot. You're just too slow." The boy pouted "hey, hey I've got an idea" the fox whispered conspiratorially "let's escape."

"Whoa we can do that!?"

"'Course we can" he used one of his tails and pointed at a seal on the cage "tear that seal in half and let me do the rest but it'll be painful" the fox giggled. The boy did so and looked at the fox who shrunk down and slipped through the bars. It jumped onto Naruto's shoulder and began pumping out its red and corrosive chakra. The boy grunted from the pain and knelt down, clawing at the ground in his mind scape. "Prepare yourself!"

In the real world the red chakra covered him and slowly burnt off the chakra suppressors and restraints. He stood up and looked at the tank over him; he turned the knob more and gulped down the water that spewed out of it.

In one of the rooms deep in the T&I the Hokage, the interrogator (Ibiki Morino) and the ANBU sensed the fox's vile chakra and could only guess who it was from. They all sped over to the source in a cave in the forest of death.

The rock slide covering the cave exploded inside and there stood platoons of ANBU and the Hokage who had sensed the chakra. Naruto stood on the table and flexed his finger, rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. He levelled his red eyed gaze at the ninja and grinned maniacally while he rubbed his hands together and sighed.

"Who wants to die first?!" he yelled at them. He pointed at a random ANBU ninja and giggled when she flinched "do you want to die first?" he pointed at another "do you?" he then pointed at the Hokage "or _you_?"

"Naruto-kun-" the man was cut-off before he could continue

"No, no, no, no old man! I'm not Naruto, call me demon!" He yelled and dashed at him but was intercepted by the surrounding ninja.

The carnage was horrible. Naruto hacked and cut through the ninja, still in his chakra cloak, he even bit a man's throat and ripped out the jugular, grabbed a fallen ninjato and kept slashing his way to the Hokage, cackling crazily. He was pelted with kunai, shuriken and even senbon but he let them hit and sighed in pleasure before he ran over to the remaining ninja and fought them, they held their own easily but the boys inhuman stamina gave him an edge. Before he could rip on of the ANBU operative's heart out the Hokage appeared behind him and chopped his neck, but was surprised that instead of blacking out the child stopped mid motion and looked at the man over his shoulder, grinned _and then_ blacked out.

The Hokage and the remaining ANBU sighed in relief. The agents converged on the passed out child and placed chakra suppressors all over him and tied him with multiple ninja wires. The hefted him up and took him to the hospital.

When Naruto came to he found himself strapped down onto a hospital bed, you would think that they would immediately take him to the nut house. The room he was in was plain white and he could see strange kanji and remembered that it was the same kind that Ginsai kept drawing on him. He snorted and bellowed out a laugh as the fox's chakra started leaking out, the suppressors tried to hold him down but they burnt away soon enough. The boy climbed out of the bed and kicked the door down. The following month was named 'red Konoha.'

The old Hokage found the room empty and the entire staff of the isolated wing slaughtered and hanging by their large intestines on the ceiling. The next day, there were cases of missing civilians and the next week brought in cases of missing children and the _next_ week brought in cases of burnt down shops. The final week in the month found that the missing civilians and children found in konoha's park dead and missing various body parts. The Hokage had to send for Jiraiya to come back and convince Tsunade to come back as well. She left in the first place because she thought Naruto (her godchild) was dead.

The ANBU, the toad Sannin and the slug Sannin were made to run around ragged but they later located the cave that Naruto hid in. surprisingly, it was the same cave he was taken from, the walls were decorated with the missing civilians body parts. The boy put on a valiant fight but was no match for the combined power of a seal master and a veteran medic Nin.

 _Flashback end_

"I will escape, Inoichi." The boy snarled from his corner. "And I will _end_ this miserable village."

The man nodded and slid out of the room. He had to go and report what the boy said to him and the fact that the boy was now a lost cause. The time he mind walked through the child's mind _he_ had soon greatly despised the villagers and what the boy had to go through for the past four months explained vividly why he lost it I the first place. His daughter had told him that Naruto used to be the happiest child in the whole of Konoha; this showed everyone had a breaking point.

 **Authors note**

 **I know, I know this is uber gruesome. This was the only way I could purge that scary movie out my system, so I said to myself 'why not publish it' and thus 'snapped' was born.**

 **Review if anyone wants a sequel.**

 **B.j.**


End file.
